Sadie K & The Funeral Dude
by Emothgurl
Summary: Sadie Kane - and one messed up 'thing' going on with the guy in black clothes. SANUBIS, mentions of ZARTER.
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed a hot cup of coffee and yelled, '_Sahad!_'At the far wall. It slowly formed into a portal, and I scowled. My stomach rumbled, and as I headed for the opening, I grabbed a cream puff off a plate on the counter. Carter came running behind me, his face anxious and annoyed. "Sadie! That cream puff is _mi-_" he got cut off, seeing as I'd already stepped into the portal, and therefore closed off the connection. Funny, I felt as if he were still staring angrily at me. Or, not him, but _somebody…_and maybe not angrily, more like…_amusedly._ I yawned, scratched my head, and took a big bite out of my cream puff. I did not care about the someone staring at me amusedly. The person was out of the corner of my eye, but I refused to look at that person. I took a swig of coffee, then poured the rest out on a dead-looking bonsai next to me.

I was, judging to the appearance of the place, in the hall of judgment. This was I had intended to go, and for the reason of visiting a few relatives. My parents…and perhaps I could exchange some words with the person staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Ammit!" I called. I could hear the scratch of claws on the floor, and the poodle-sized demon trotted towards me. I fed him the rest of my cream-puff. Hey, human hearts? A tasty diet, but you gotta have some variation once in a while. After some thought, I fed him the mug my coffee had come in, too. He purred contentedly, and trotted off. The person was still staring at me.

I brushed pastry crumbs off my hands and walked in the direction of the throne room. "Anubis, stop staring. Go rip more holes in your jackets or something," I said, striding off. I thought I heard him chuckle.

After a nice visit with my parents, I headed off. It had lasted only ten minutes, since now that the hall of judgment was repaired, they had to work double time to fix things.

I was thinking about the person who'd been staring at me earlier. Two years had passed since we'd met, but I maintained a respectful acquaintanceship with him. Nothing more.

Suddenly I tripped over something. I cursed. I was now fourteen, old enough to not be a klutz. "Ugh," I groaned. Just as suddenly as I had fallen, a warm hand held me around the waist and hoisted me up. I looked up, and the sight that met my eyes made my heart go on overdrive.

Who else but Anubis? His warm brown chocolate eyes were like, really close to mine…and he had his arms around me...

I pushed him away and took a step back. "Hello."

He smiled at me. "Hi. I'm done ripping holes in my jacket. Why don't you try it on." He wrapped his black leather jacket, plus his arms, around my body.

"Hmm. No thanks. Smells like dog." I unwrapped his arms again and started walking. He slowly put his jacket back on.

"Sadie Kane, why are you being so cold to me?"

"Because I'm in a marble hall, and marble has a natural tendency to be cold." I arched an eyebrow at him.

He nodded. "Well, I find that reasonable."

I pulled out a wand and wrote '_sahad'_ in hieroglyphs in the air. A portal opened and I looked in at the majestic staircase that stood in Uncle Amos's house.

"We have casserole in the kitchen, if you want," I called back at Anubis, who looked extremely disappointed. I stepped into Brooklyn's Per Ankh.

"I don't want casserole," he said, sounding hurt.

"Then what _do _you want?" I asked, turning to face him. The portal had closed behind Anubis, and he was standing in front of a great looming papyrus scroll.

He got this really hungry look in his eyes, then, and he grinned at me. He didn't speak, but I knew what he wanted.

"Well, _I _want casserole," I announced, walking into the kitchen.

The sound of his footsteps followed me.

"Do you really intend to eat cold casserole?" he asked.

"Dude. I'm starving hungry. Anything would taste good now."

"Even me?"

I stopped walking but didn't look back at him.

"How should I know?" I muttered.

"I'll cook you something better than some lame casserole," he said, coming nearer.

I snorted. "Like you gods ever know how to cook. I bet all you do is snap your fingers and – "

"Actually, I do." He smiled sweetly at me. I felt my crankiness slowly melt a bit. "I do spend a lot of time in New Orleans, and the food there is awesome. Plus I can cook Persian, Indian, Egyptian, and lots more." He counted them off on his fingers.

"Can you cook British?"

His grin melted off his face.

I actually laughed. "That's fine. I do enjoy something other than buttered food."

He winked at me and grabbed a clean pan off a shelf.

"In some cultures, they use only one pan or pot to cook several dishes. The flavors enhance each other and end up being very good. Do you go for spicy?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, if it can make me cry, all the better." I said, hopping up to sit on a counter beside him.

He took off his black torn leather jacket and threw it on a chair.

And Ra himself shone down on me.

The guy was wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and I honestly wondered if he was going to take that off, too.

He smiled, as if he knew I was staring at him, and rinsed the pot out.

I knew I was in for a good meal.

He held out a huge plate heaped high with shrimp, vegetables, and rice. It was simple, but it smelled heavenly.

I grabbed a fork and knife and spoon and took my first bite.

And nearly passed out.

"Gods… that's _really_ good, Anubis."

He smiled at me.

"C'mon; join me." he sat down and we ate in silence, but a comfortable silence.

Finally I came up for air, tears running down my cheeks since he'd added a whole lot of spice. I grinned at him.

Anubis looked at me with this look in his eyes that made me wonder if I was clothed in kibble, or something.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly.

He put his hand on my cheek and pulled me closer.

I'd watched enough chick flicks with Zia (she wanted to get a taste of 'normal' life) to know what to do next.

I opened my mouth and licked his lips slowly, because I was totally unsure of this.

His tongue peeped out, a little shy at first, but then he licked me eagerly and I squirmed. His tongue was wriggling and soft and wet. It wasn't as gross as I'd imagined. In fact, as seconds went by I enjoyed it even more. We went really slowly, sliding and slipping and making noises like baby seals, and Anubis was awesome. He was gentle and soft and loving and I felt myself give in to cheesy feelings.

"mmm.." I moaned as he sucked on my tongue. He smiled into my lips (I felt it) and pulled me even closer, so that I was sitting on his lap, but facing him. I left his lips and nibbled his ear, then went down to his neck and sucked hard. "Sadie…" he sounded really desperate. His pants were rising underneath me, and I grinned. We were on this big cushioned bench, so I gently pushed him down and resumed making out. He really tasted good, nothing like the meal we'd eaten together, and I was getting really wet. His tongue was sliding over, under, across mine. His hand was around my neck, but the other one had found its way to the bottom of my shirt. It was slowly edging up, past my navel, when Carter decided to stroll into the kitchen.

And he started to laugh.

Anubis flushed a deep red, and I glared at my brother.

He laughed even harder.

I stared intensely at Carter. He coughed and decided to get out of there.

I looked at Anubis, who'd propped himself up on one elbow. He was still blushing, a deep pink, and was looking away embarrassedly.

"Dude," I said, putting my hand under his chin and forcing him to look at me, "you were amazing. Nothing to be bashful about."

His eyes finally met mine.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered.

My heart fucking stopped beating.

I opened my mouth, but my tongue had stopped working. It was for the better, since I wouldn't have known what to say anyway.

"I am needed at the Hall of Judgment. I shall see you again soon," he said quietly, dissolving into a gold dust which flew out an open window.

I was left straddling a bench, in a state of shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

I probably was quiet all evening, and Bast wondered why, aloud.

Carter grinned from ear to ear.

"She's just contemplating," he said.

Bast wrinkled her brow.

"Contemplating what, exactly?"

I pleaded with my eyes, looking at Carter beseechingly.

He gulped and said, "oh – about how I'm getting back at her for stealing my breakfast."

Bast _psssh_ed. "_rrrright._Yeah."

She stared intently at me. "I'll find out soon enough."

I sighed, pushing away from the table.

"I'm not that hungry. I think I'll just get to bed early, tonight." Of course I wasn't appetized at all. Compare the meals we had to Anubis's cooking – end of discussion. Because Friskies, milk, and occasional tuna? Bast loved those inhuman meals. We didn't. Thank god, though, that Zia knew how to cook, a bit. But dinner tonight was sandwiches - she was off retrieving some artifacts, and wouldn't be back till later.

I swallowed heavily as I headed up the stairs.

Just then – I heard a faint howl. It did sound canine – but not a regular dog. Not even a wolf. More like…Jackal.

The huge looming papyrus scroll Anubis had stood in front of earlier began to shine faintly. I noticed that it contained scriptures about the god himself.

Then I noticed one image of Anubis himself faintly glowed, and its eyes shifted, like it was real. I was creeped out, but in a good way. I touched his jackal face with my finger, and headed up to my room.

I flung myself onto the bed, groaning.

I closed my eyes.

And thought, hard.

He'd said he was in love with me.

I'd been too shocked to reply.

Why?

Did I _want_ to return his feelings, or decline them?

I mean, I'd felt obvious attraction to him, since I first saw him in a _ba_ dream. That was two years ago.

Shouldn't I be elated?

No.

I wasn't.

And then it hit me.

"Sadie Kane," I said aloud, "I do believe you're scared."

Scared of what? I wondered.

Of failure? Of mistrust? Of confusion?

I gave a small scream of frustration, rolling over so that I lay on my side.

Then I decided to be honest to myself.

_I'm scared because if things happen, if things develop-I can't lose him. Someone might find a way to harm him. And if we work out, what happens? What'll happen when I die, and he lives on?_

I took a deep breath.

_Live in the present, not for the future._

The question was if I loved him in return.

If I felt the same way, or was I just attracted to his looks.

If I'd love him continuously, not just for a week or two.

If I'd love him truly.

If it was even real.

I didn't want to admit it, but I knew the answer.

And I knew what I had to do.

I was on my way to the front door when I passed the bathroom and heard a thrashing sound and screams.

I burst in, worried that someone was hurt.

And the scene that I saw refused to process in my brain.

The Jacuzzi tub was full of bubbles.

Carter was leaning against one side, Zia lying on him. Their arms were intertwined and their hair was messy.

I mean thank the gods that the bubbles covered what I didn't want to see, but, gods, they were naked.

Carter was in the process of completing a hickey on Zia when I'd interrupted.

They stared at me now, petrified.

"ahh – good to see you got back, Zia. I trust the hunt for the artifacts went well?"

she nodded.

"Okay. I'll be heading out. And, er, you might want to lock this, in case Bast comes this way," I smirked, before closing the door behind me.

*0*0*

I gave a little yelp of surprise as I fell through the door, and onto a bed.

It was a four-poster thing, with thin, see-through curtains and silk and soft sheets. Everything was in tones of black.

Someone groaned and muttered, and a beautiful papyrus lamp lit up the room.

Anubis stared at me, bewildered. He was shirtless.

I crossed my arms, and looked back at him.

"What are you doing here at this time?"

"We have to talk."

He nodded.

I shifted my legs so that I was sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed. He sat up, scratched his hair.

"So. What's up?" he asked, testily, like _what's up_ was a phrase he was trying out for the first time, which he probably was.

I gave a little laugh. "I just walked in on my brother and Zia having sex in the bathroom."

Anubis gave me a little smile.

I opened my mouth and said, "You look even better when you smile."

"So you're saying I look good even when I don't smile?" he said cockily.

"More than good," I confirmed.

"well, I _am_ pretty handsome…"

I smiled at him.

"Anubis."

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"Oh."

He looked hurt, and confused, and his head tilted to the side. His eyes stared at me, brown and dark and sad.

I shifted so that our noses were centimeters apart, and lifted my hands so that they encircled his neck.

"I hate that you're going to have to make me say this," I mumbled. "Because I have never, ever felt this way about someone. The impulse to stop sarcasm and speak from the heart has never been this great." I swallowed. "Anubis. You're going to be the death of me."

"If so, then nothing will change. You will still be – " he put his hands on my face, "mine."

I smiled at him, took a deep breath. Then I leaned in, past those lips that I'd been recently introduced to, to talk into his ear.

"I love how your eyes remind me of molten gold. How your hair seems to have a life of its own. I love your hands. I love how you can cook, but not British. I love your stupid black jacket with all the holes that makes me love it even more. I love how you're so sad half the time, so wise, but then you're innocent, too. I love how you hardly know anything about life these days. And how you love New Orleans. And jazz. I love the curve of your nose, and your eyebrows, and – these." I ran a finger along his mouth.

I was just staring at him, his face, and how he looked so mesmerized and confused and understanding at the same time – when he suddenly leaned up to give my mouth an incredibly soft kiss. I felt the sparks fly and fuse and shivers ran up and down my spine. I felt like my skin had peeled away, and everything was so cold – but then his skin enclosed me like velvety satin. And it was just a simple kiss, but I felt the warmth and the feelings that flowed between us.

And then I felt the fear come back. I was scared. Because what if I felt this, but he didn't? What if my mind was playing tricks on me?

I pulled away, gulping back tears.

Understand this: I do not cry easily. But in one moment the fear and the confusion had pounded into my skull, and I was in an emotional delirium.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

I shook my head.

"Sadie," he said quietly, his voice soft. "Tell me."

I looked him in the eye.

"Say to me what you said this morning."

"What, if you cook several dishes together in a pot the spices fuse?"

I shook my head, nearly hysterical.

"I'm in love with you," he stated.

And he'd said it, looking right at me, and I could tell my looking in his eyes that he meant it with full conviction and belief. And that it was the truth.

"Me, too." I said.

His brow knotted. "Say it to me, Sadie. You, too, what? I want to hear it from you."

I breathed in. "I am in love with you, Anubis. And it's scared the wits out of me. And I hope you've got some pants on under there, because this where I'm spending the night."


	3. Chapter 3

_A very short chapter. i apologize for that, and also for how long it's been. hopefully the amount of sexual implication this chapter contains will appease your wrath. oh and, i will soon be changing the rating of this fanfiction from T to M, considering what else will be happening in following chapters. this means you won't be able to find it as easily since FanFiction doesn't display M-rated stories. this also means that less people will get to read this if they don't industriously search for M-rated lemons. tsk tsk. oh and please, please, if you wish to read more chapters - comment, possibly favourite - oh and please please PLEASE recommend to your fanfiction friends. And please, tell me honestly what you think. and yes. i do hope they have sex sometime. but Sadie is a bit too young, wouldn't you think? she can probably handle it though...till next update, then!_

* * *

**III**

"Anubis…" I called softly into his ear. He was lying with his back to me, and his black hair was messy on the pillow. I was propped up on an elbow, my teeth brushed and my face washed. I'd been up before him. I ran a finger down his back and poked his side with it. "Wake up…"

He groaned and rolled over, grabbing me around the middle and settling with his head on my stomach. I grasped his shoulders and tickled him mercilessly until he relented, opening his eyes and smiling at me.

"You sleep like the dead," I said.

He smiled at me.

"Don't you go around smiling at me. Not after last night. I think I had to swat your hands off my chest a hundred times. Considering you did that in your sleep…awake you'd be much worse. But I did spare you, and you're awake now – so, _wake up!_"

He grinned. "You have a sharp tongue, Lady Kane."

"Do I?" I inquired, before sticking it out and plunging it in his mouth.

Oh. My. _Gods._ He tasted so good, even after a night's sleep. He tasted like tongue and darkness and spit and the mint from my toothpaste mixed in with it. He tasted smokily sweet. He tasted good.

He moaned and pulled me on top of him, his hands wandering everywhere. They'd be at the nape of my neck, fingering my hair – and then they'd be cruising the length of my leg; he rubbed his hands along the small of my back, pulling up my shirt. He touched my stomach, my arm, my face.

And then there was the matter of his tongue. It slipped in and out of my mouth, teasing me, annoying me, until I clamped a hand on his leg, very_very_ near to his groin. He stiffened then, his breathing hitched, and his hands stopped on my shoulder. I grasped the back of his head and proceeded to kiss him senseless – at least, for about thirty seconds after I'd astonished him.

But then he recovered and with renewed and newfound lusty aggression he rolled me under him, brushed the hair from my face, growled lustily, and dipped his head to kiss me briefly. Then he moved away from my face. And then it started to get _really_ good. He bit down gently on my neck, sucking the patch of tender skin, kissing along my collar bone. And then he moved lower, along the top of my breasts, and it was my turn to have my heart skip a beat. And then he looked up at me, a devilish smirk on his face, and I knew it was payback. But if this was the kind of payback he doled out, I'd go out of my way to annoy him.

I put two hands on either side of his hips, my thumbs rubbing circles in the soft thin fabric of his pajamas. His eyes widened, then glazed, and his mouth slackened, but with a hint of a smile. "You like that, do you?" I whispered. He gasped, pointing his finger at my torso, and had me wonder for a second if I was sprouting Brussels sprouts or something. But then he bit his lip, brown eyes sparkling at me, and snapped his fingers. And then suddenly I was clad in just my jeans and a black cotton strapless. His eyes widened, that glaze returned, he made a sound – "_unghh"_ and this time he smiled doofily.

He glared at him, and he smiled back, but his eyes kept flicking to my boobs. Typical male. But he was just being hormonal and normal, I guess, so I decided to let him have his candy.

"What're you waiting for? Touch me," I demanded, before using both elbows to prop me up and kiss him. I could hear him gulp, and a few moments later I felt his shaky palm cup me. I exhaled, groaning a bit, in pleasure.

Anubis lain down beside me now, his eyes looking at me lovingly – and then the next thing I knew, his arm had snaked around me, grabbing my behind. I gasped audibly. He said, throatily, "You _did_ ask me to touch you, Sadie."

I breathed, struggling to speak, "when did you learn all of this?"

"I've been reading up," he grinned at me.

And then I got pissed. He was dominating me. I grabbed my wand out of the duat, pointed it at his pajama-clad legs, and hissed the word for "disappear".


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohhhh KAY. here is chapter FOUR, which i wrote in a frenzy after chapter THREE. the net was down for a coupla days so i was not able to upload it ASAP. thank you for all your reviews and faves and alerts. much appreciated. before i let you read chapter four i will be answering some questions and replying to some answers.**

**Krista - yes, i have written one, and it's dirty. here it is. (well its dirty relative to my previous chapters, so ehm yeah. review.)**

**confuzzledone16 - no, behind as in FRONT...jk. yeah, butt.**

**vampsrulewolvesdont - you have a point, sadly. but i guess if sadie was focusing on making his PANTS disappear, not his legs as well, i guess she could. i know she's not the most skilled magician in the making, but remember they were like rolling around in a sea of lust and sexual implications so i guess she might've been fueled by that...but find out what happens to his pants, RIGHT HERE.**

**Animal Charmer 11 - seeing as the title of my fanfiction is Sadie K & The Funeral Dude, maybe not a chapter devoted to them. i _have _implied that they've been together, i mean seeing how they had sex in the jacuzzi and all...but maybe in future chapters Sadie will spy on them somewhere sometime and i will reward you with a brief intimate narration for your review.**

**Rhaksha Ora_ -_ find out.**

**C00K13 QU33N - there will be sourer lemons coming, trust me. (does that even makes sense!)**

**kadabrafreak890 - THANK YOU. and i compliment you on your picture, it's by the amazing germanmissles, isn't it? i follow GM on deviantart. very talented artist.**

**This fanfiction is now rated M, thanks to this chapter. peace owwwt!**

* * *

**IV**

He was grinning at me, laughing softly. My wand hadn't worked. I frowned at him, deeply annoyed. His black hair was messier than ever, falling in his eyes; his lips were soft yet still firm and godly. Oh, _godly._ I gazed into his eyes. He held my gaze.

And that was when I unleashed my surprise attack: my hand snaked downwards, and I touched him through the thin cloth of his black cotton pajamas.

His jaw slacked open, his eyes widened, and his breathing became ragged and noisy.

I grinned at him. "Thought you could get away with teasing me, did you?" I whispered.

He bit his lip, his eyes still wide open in shock.

I put my other hand on his face, tilted my head, kissing him, gently opening his mouth to slip my tongue inside.

The fingers on my other hand, though, caressed him, grasping him from time to time, then rubbing him. He felt so good through the cloth, growing even harder, stiffening, then lengthening.

I moved down from his mouth to his jawline, kissing it, then down his neck, pausing to suck at the base.

Next I worked on his collarbone, and then kissed down to his chest, the quality of its tone delighting me. He tasted wonderful. I began to wonder how he'd feel inside me. I stuck out my tongue, licking his nipple, sucking on it.

He moaned, his hand on my shoulder. I raked my fingers along his skin lightly. I moved on to his other nipple, my hands down under massaging him, teasing him. I was amazed how he continued to grow and harden under my fingers.

I kissed my way down his stomach, licking the hardness that was his abdomen, sucking his navel.

I made my way down, down, down, all the way to the waistband of his black pants. Here I stopped, concentrating instead on touching him. I looked up at Anubis. He had his head thrown to the side, mouth open, staring at me, chest heaving.

I smiled at him, devilishly, and quickened my pace on him.

He grabbed my shoulder, pulling me up towards him, but not forcefully enough for my hand to leave his crotch.

"Sadie," he gasped.

I kissed his forehead, rubbing him even faster. "What?"

he tightened his grasp on my waist and shoulder, hissed, "oh. _Gods._SADIE." And then he came into my hand, the wetness delighting me, his hardness suddenly limp under my fingers. He threw back his head, moaning softly, breathing noisily, squeezing my arm.

I lay my head on his chest, smiling. And then I looked up at him. He'd had his arm around me, but I could tell he was shaken.

And when I looked into his eyes, his face turned crimson; he bit his lip, blinked, and looked incredibly cute and innocent.

I kissed his cheek; he stroked my hair.

And then he glared at me, eyes narrowed, and shifted so that he was on top of me and clasping my chest.

I groaned. This again. Yes, please. And then he reached behind me, unhooking my bra, and I closed my eyes.

I heard him audibly gasp, though, and a few moments later I felt his mouth close around me, pleasuring me, tickling and sucking and scraping my skin with his teeth.

I moaned, groaned, muttered a few curses. Underneath my jeans there was a gooey wetness, warm, spread out all over between my legs.

I tolerated it a few minutes more, then cried out. "Anubis!"

He stopped, looking up at me. Both our faces were flush, though I'm sure my face was redder than his.

I panted, reached out to caress his hair. "I want you."

He smiled. "I want you, too, Sadie. But I have a feeling neither of us – "

I nodded. "I'm not ready. But you –" here I stopped to pull him up against me, "make a very good lover."

He kissed me.

"As do you. I've never felt that great since…never."

We were both pretty wet, my chest from his tongue, his crotch from my touching him. He suddenly looked at me. "_sex._" I burst out laughing. The way he'd said it, testing it out, was hilarious. And I had a tingling between my legs when he said it.

He stared at me, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I love you, you know."

I furrowed my brow. "But?"

He frowned uncertainly. "But – what just happened? That felt so good. I guess I was –" here he thought, trying to imagine a good term. "I was deeply _turned on._ But I do not feel it is right…if what we have, what we call love – if all we do is this. Surely true love must be about feelings, about something other than sexual infatuation?" his brown eyes looked at me inquiringly.

I nodded. "Anubis?"

"Yes?"

"I agree with you, yes, but only if you promise…"

"What?"

"Never to stop touching me…that way."

"What way?" he asked, teasingly.

"The way that makes me…" I gasped, moaning, grinding my hips against him, just to demonstrate, you know?

His hand took firm hold of my butt and squeezed as I grinded against him, faster and faster.

"Do you promise?" I asked lustily.

He gulped. "I promise."

I stopped moving against him.

"Good. Now, if you could hand me my clothes back, I need to get going."

His face fell, severely disappointed. I kissed him. "It would do better than for Carter to start searching for me and walk in on me sucking on your knob. I'd love to, of course, but Anubis –" I kissed him again, this time a bit sloppier, wetter, and noisier, "I gotta go, Noob." He scowled at me. "Don't call me Noob." I stuck my tongue in his mouth, massaging his. I pulled out. "Noob. I love you." I kissed him for good measure, pulling on my clothes and alternately nipping his lips or licking his teeth, until I was dressed.

"Bye, Noob…" I fluttered one hand, then rested it on his groin and massaged it a bit, till it was a bit stiff. I smiled, opened a portal, and with one final yank on him, I stepped through, leaving him looking infuriated but still amused, as his new hard-on peeked at me from under his pants. I yelled back, "Good luck with that!" as the portal door closed and I fell in a heap on the couch, smiling happily.

"Sadie?" Carter said. For once he wasn't shagging Zia.

I smiled at him. "Why, hello, brother!"

Zia walked into the room, followed by Bast. All three of them looked suspiciously at me. "What?" i asked.

"Where were you?" Asked Carter.

"What did you do there?" Added Zia.

And then Bast. "And why do you smell like that jackal-headed god of funerals?"

Carter and Zia looked at me, their eyes wide.

I shrugged, looking at the two of them. "I guess Bast just answered your questions."

"But mine?" Bast hissed, glaring at me.

I pointed at Carter and Zia jovially. "You can ask _them_ what happens when two people smell like each other. Also, I divulge, we didn't go to the extremities you went to in the Jacuzzi last night. Good day!" and I skipped out of there, fast, before chaos could ensue. Ma'at was probably in trouble because of what i just did. who cares?

* * *

**oh and please please review, and tell your buddies. much thanks.**


End file.
